


Loyal Subject

by orphan_account



Series: Hierarchical Passion [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, F/M, Masochism, POV Female Character, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You escape death by some miracle, but now you're in an even stickier situation. Caught between the Grand Highblood and awaiting clubs, you go from hunter to prey and from a hell raiser to a very loyal subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyal Subject

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first of three GHB x Reader fics. They're old, but they're still sort of good so here we go. Also, these fics will use the whole (h/c) for hair colour, (e/c) for eye colour, (b/c) for blood colour, etc. set up.

   Your name was (f/n) and you were the lucky (b/c) Troll who didn’t get slaughtered that one day. No, you were the one who ended up on your knees at the foot of the Grand Highblood’s throne in torn clothes and bruised skin awaiting your death but that’s not what you got. You got something so much better, something you’d imagined once or twice. You got exactly what your body language had been silently begging for.  
    You had been there, on your knees with you hands tied behind your back and your black lips parted just enough to allow you to pant to recover the air you had lost. Your (e/c) eyes had slowly roamed over the Grand Highblood’s form and your lips had curled into this smirk you didn’t know you could manage. So when you were taken to the Grand Highblood’s room to be dealt with, you shouldn’t have been surprised. Yet terror still seeped into your mind and you sat there, fidgeting nervously and wondering just what in the hell was going to be done to you.  
    So when you were retrieved and brought back to the main room and once more deposited at the foot of the Grand Highblood’s throne, you were willing to except your death at that point. However, you ended up having your (h/c) hair grabbed roughly as the Highblood brought your face up to his with a knowing smirk that fit his face paint. Some defiant part in you smirked right back at him and the deep, echoing, wild laugh that escaped him made small electric shocks shoot up and down your spine.  
    He’d dropped you back to your knees and you tried to hide your wince, but he only smirked more and your hands were released, your slender fingers rubbing each sore wrist before you looked back up to the wild haired male. He was enjoying toying with you already, and it was obvious from the smirk he sported as he slowly tugged down the waistband of his pants, allowing the writhing purple bulge to pop free and his free hand brought you back up by you hair and your face to his crotch. His gravelly voice gave you one command, “Suck”, and so you did. Your mouth opened and head lowered to take as much of the large bulge into your mouth as you could, the tentacle like appendage writhing further down your throat nearly making you gag. Your eyelids fell part way and you moaned hotly around his bulge, running your tongue along the underside of it and slowly drawing your head back, your mouth popping off of his bulge with a loud ‘pop’. Your cheeks were flushed with (b/c) and saliva that was tinged with purple rand down the corner of your mouth, but you dove back in and took him into your mouth once more.  
    Your tongue worked around his bulge as his fingers tightened what should have been painfully in your hair only felt like some sinful pleasure that rocketed to your lower abdomen, and you continued bobbing your head and working your damnedest to get the Highblood off before he would know what the hell happened to him. Yet he finally ripped you from his bulge, another dirty sounding ‘pop’ resounding from the suction filling the room, your mouth once more a smirk as you slowly ran your tongue over your lips to clean them.  
    The Highblood’s hand was still clenching your hair to the point that pain finally began to register and his purple eyes roamed over your figure, from the swell of your breasts to the round of your hips, and he gave a low chuckle. His free hand ripped your (f/c) dress from your form, leaving you completely exposed. He brought you into his lap and his bulge slammed into your nook without warning, a sharp cry of pain and pleasure leaving your parted lips as you threw your head back, your nails digging into whatever you could find, which happened to be the Highblood’s chest, as the tentacle writhed inside of you.  
    The Grand Highblood gave you no time to even begin to adjust the large bulge filling you before he lifted you up once more and let your drop down once again, an extremely low hiss escaping through his clenched teeth and another moan being ripped from your throat. Before he could lift you again you used your grip on his shirt to lift yourself and quickly bring yourself back down, rolling your hips as you did so.  
Your claw like nails dug into his shirt as you repeated the process, shamelessly riding the man who was meant to kill you in front of those who were meant to witness your head rolling across the floor. Your chest was heaving and your breathing was short, a mix of purple and (b/c) was smeared on your thighs and trickling from your nook as you continued your work, teeth sinking into your lower lip in concentration.  
    You had no idea how long you could keep this up, finally letting him lift you up a bit to aid you in getting him off, the sound of skin hitting skin slowly began to echo in the room alongside your pants and moans as the Grand Highblood lifted you and dropped you much faster than you had been able to lift yourself. Your scalp was killing you and your nook was stretched to the point it was no longer that pleasant, but the feeling of the Grand Highblood’s thick bulge inside of you made the pain worth it.  
    The tension in your lower abdomen was far too much and your claw like nails ripped open the fabric of the Highblood’s shirt as you came, white flooding your vision and head throwing back sending your (h/c) hair flying out behind you as you screamed with your release. He chuckled and continued, your over-stimulated nook throbbing as the thick tentacle continued to abuse it, the tension building up again even faster than before. He had you cumming again in a matter of minutes, and twice more after that before he finally released his genetic material into your abused form. Purple and (b/c) ran from your nook and down your legs, down his bulge, and had covered part of his lap and the throne before he finally let you fall back onto the floor. You laid there, cheek pressed against the cold floor as you fought to finally breathe properly as the Grand Highblood fixed his pants, smirking down at you as purple and (b/c) pooled under you.  
    There was an order given that you couldn’t hear from the sound of your heart pounding in your ears, but you were lifted by two blue blooded Trolls who carried you back to the Grand Highblood’s room. When the door opened again hours later and the Grand Highblood’s purple eyes roamed over your form once again, you knew what you were meant to do in exchange for not losing your life.  
You were to be the Grand Highblood’s fuck toy. And you’d be _damned_ if you didn’t enjoy every single second of it.


End file.
